DataPlace Beta
DataPlace is your free online source for housing and demographic data about your community, your region, and the nation. List of datasets on href="http://www.dataplace.org/resources/datasets" target="_blank" rel="nofollow">http://www.dataplace.org/resources/datasets but not clear if data is available in bulk (or via API). About Provider The Urban Institute is a nonprofit, nonpartisan policy research and educational organization that examines the social, economic, and governance challenges facing the nation. It provides information, analyses, and perspectives to public and private decisionmakers to help them address these problems and strives to deepen citizens understanding of the issues and trade-offs that policymakers face. DataPlace is an online, free-to-use geospatial data portal that enables users to identify specific areas on a map, at levels ranging from a neighborhood to the entire nation, and obtain that areas housing and community characteristics, such as homeownership levels, demographics, and mortgage lending in various formats, including maps, tables, and charts, so that they are easily understandable for a diverse audience. This audience can then use the information to advance development and revitalization plans for neighborhoods, make decisions about their own actions, and learn and understand more about particular communities. Openness Uses Open Database License: see href="http://www.dataplace.org/odbl" target="_blank" rel="nofollow">http://www.dataplace.org/odbl (press release 28 September 2010) From href="http://www.dataplace.org/odbl" target="_blank" rel="nofollow">http://www.dataplace.org/odbl For the following data sets below, DataPlace will make these data freely available under ODbL for any use, anywhere, in any application commercial, public, or otherwise, as long as that use attributes DataPlace. For each indicator in a data set, the attribution required will be to link prominently to the metadata page for that indicator, or if in print media, comply with the notice provisions of the ODbL license, shown below. For instance, for the indicator Aggregate borrower income for owner-occupied first-lien home purchase mortgage originations for 1 to 4 family dwellings and manufactured homes the metadata link would go to: http://www.dataplace.org/metadata?cid=115459. Any web page, Excel file or other electronic or printed media must include the attribution requirement as stated above for any use of the data sets released into ODbL listed below: American Community Survey (U.S. Census Bureau) (2006-2007) Building Permits Survey (U.S. Census Bureau) (6) (1990-2006) Comprehensive Housing Affordability Strategy special tabulation (U.S. Census Bureau) (56) (2000) County and Zip Business Patterns (U.S. Census Bureau) (197) (1998-2005) Decennial Census, Summary File 3 sample data (U.S. Census Bureau) (288) (2000) Education Statistics (National Center for Education Statistics) (54) (1995-2005/06) Fair Market Rents (U.S. Department of Housing and Urban Development) (6) (2001- 2008) Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation (2006-2007) Federal Expenditures (U.S. Census Bureau) (47) (2000-2005) HUD Area Median Family Income (U.S. Department of Housing and Urban Development) (29) (1999-2007) Home Mortgage Disclosure Act (Federal Financial Institutions Examination Council) (1313) (1997-2007) Individual Tax Return Summary Data (Internal Revenue Service) (132) (2000- 2005) Low Income Housing Tax Credit Database (U.S. Dept. of Housing and Urban Development) (2006) Multifamily Assistance and Section 8 Contracts (U.S. Dept. of Housing and Urban Development) (38) (2007-point-in time file) Occupational Employment Statistics (Bureau of Labor Statistics) (1999-2007) Population Projections (U.S. Census Bureau) (1) (2005 data release) Population and Housing Estimates (U.S. Census Bureau) (2) (2000-2007) Vital Statistics Public-Use Data (105) (1996-2003) Category:country.united-states-of-america Category:country.us Category:geodata Category:todo.list-datasets